


Gino Finds It Hard to Tell Jao How He Feels

by underscoredom



Category: Princess and I
Genre: M/M, and gino feeling lost which wow is probably new for him, jao being his usual lost boy self, one sided feelings, rewrite of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahem. So I seemed to have descended into a level of hell I didn't know existed. Actually wrote fanfic for local tv series, am I crazy, yes I am. This is based on the episode I saw tonight except, instead of Gino doing it to Mikay, I wrote him doing it to Jao because, duh, it works better that way. I only have a vague idea of what's happening in the show so if anything is out of place here, let's just call this an PU verse then. I don't know why I'm even bothering making a note since the only person who'll be reading this will be Alek anyway. lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gino Finds It Hard to Tell Jao How He Feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alekibutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekibutt/gifts).



> Ahem. So I seemed to have descended into a level of hell I didn't know existed. Actually wrote fanfic for local tv series, am I crazy, yes I am. This is based on the episode I saw tonight except, instead of Gino doing it to Mikay, I wrote him doing it to Jao because, duh, it works better that way. I only have a vague idea of what's happening in the show so if anything is out of place here, let's just call this an PU verse then. I don't know why I'm even bothering making a note since the only person who'll be reading this will be Alek anyway. lol

Despite being asked to leave (and stop leeching off her son's money; it wasn't said but it was heavily implied with each look of contempt she threw at him), Jao insists they continue meeting up.

"My mom-- she does not follow me everywhere," Jao tells Gino as they walk down the streets together. It is late evening; the heat has long been replaced by a breeze that only threatens to get colder as the night progresses. Gino had told Jao that he didn't have to pick him up after their shift but Jao insisted. "I see no reason to, ah, what is it?" he spaces off as he tries to find the right words.

"Ah, keep secrets, yes?" Jao looks confused and Gino nods to let him know he got it correct. A smile, small but proud, lights up his whole face. Gino finds himself looking away before he is caught smiling back.

Jao takes a hold of his arm and tugs to turn him. Gino frowns.

"What's wrong?" Gino asks.

"We still will see each other, yes?" Jao's smile is gone, replaced once again by that concerned frown he's been wearing for the past few days. Gino doesn't like it; it means Jao's worrying and it makes Gino worry as well. With him, for him-- it doesn't matter.

"Yeah, don't worry."

Jao, Gino has noticed, is determined about a lot of things. The language. His mother (although what exactly about her he doesn't understand yet). Him. At least, their friendship.

Mikay.

Head bowed in defeat, he kicks a crushed plastic cup out of his way. There is no way for him to compete with Mikay, who seems to have claimed a part of Jao. Jao is oblivious to Mikay's returned affections, treating though another confusing part of the language. It gives Gino a slight sense of hope.

(But then, Jao is also oblivious to Gino's feelings.)

Earlier, Jao had also walked him to work; Mikay had already been there, waving at them, a smile on her face. Jao had been quick to wave back and seemed unable to decide if he should quicken his pace to speak with her or slow down to compose himself. Gino had decided for them and jogged ahead, forcing Jao to match his pace. He had given Mikay a smile and busied himself, to avoid seeing Jao and Mikay stutter and blush around each other.

"How are you, Mikay?" Jao had asked Mikay. The rest of the conversation he drowned out, until Jao had given his good-byes and left. Gino had nodded but hadn't returned his good-bye. Mikay had taken turns between trying to extract what was wrong with him and giving him her version of the cold shoulder.

"Gino?" Gino looks up and Jao is giving him another one of his confused looks.

"Are you mad? Did I do anything...?"

They both stop. At the end of the street, Han is patiently waiting outside the car, looking pointedly away.

"No. It's not-- It's just me." Gino is itching to get away from Jao. He doesn't even know where to begin with his feelings. He scratches his arms, opens his mouth but words don't come out.

"You should go." Well, not the words he wants to say, at least.

Jao opens his mouth but says nothing, just stands awkwardly in front of him. Eventually, Jao starts walking away, shoulders hunched as though convinced that he had done something wrong. Gino doesn't let him take more than a couple of steps before he calls out his name. Jao turns, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"I--" _Say it!_ "I'll see you tomorrow," he says. Jao's smile widens, just a fraction.

"You too," he says and makes to leave.

"Jao!" Jao turns and waits patiently.

"Good night." Gino ducks his head because he knows he is blushing and god, this is embarassing, both to being reduced to a mumbling idiot and to being reduced to a mumbling idiot by Jao.

"Good night, Gino." There is amusement in his voice, Gino can tell. He looks up to Jao's retreating figure and chokes out his name. Jao turns around.

"Uh-- I--" Wonders of wonders, he is cut off by Jao's cell phone ringing. Jao grimaces but pulls it out. He grimaces once and it doesn't take Gino much to guess that it is probably his mother.

"Never mind," he sighs. "Just go before your mother decides to get me. Or Mikay," he adds after a moment's thought. Jao nods and mouths him an apology as he answers his call, speaking in what Gino assumes in whatever his native language is called.

He wants to scream. Possibly shake himself. Where was the guy months ago, who only needed a few smooth moves, maybe a one liner, to get a girl? Who couldn't care less what others thought? And here he is now, scared of--

of what exactly?

Frustrated, he walks off, not hearing his phone's message alert as he puts on his headphones and tries to drown out his thoughts with music.

It's only later, when he gets home (or at least, what passes off as a home these days) that he reads Jao's text. 

_Sweet dreams_ , it says, complete with a grinning emoticon. Gino fumbles with his phone, not knowing what to do with his fingers, with his phone or even what to reply.

_Calm down_ , he reminds himself as he takes a deep breath.

_Dream of me_ , he wants to reply but he knows it's the wrong thing to say, even if, back then, he wouldn't have thought twice about it. He promptly backspaces and gives up, throwing both the phone and himself on the bed.

One day, he'll get it right.


End file.
